


【銀高】求和

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【銀高】求和

這算是高杉求和的最大作為。

突然出現的布丁一個個開好的擺在餐桌，雖然可疑，不過在食物的誘惑下銀時罕見的沒有無視禮物的吃了起來、一旁還有多加的焦糖 看著銀時也心軟，畢竟烹煮一直都不是高杉的事，突然做起來會有孩子長大的感動，雖然藏起來味道怪怪的，不過第一次稍微焦一點也是合理的範圍內。

一步步的銀時這隻白老鼠就落入陷阱，還毫無知覺吸著布丁嘖嘖響著。

一點一點的時間每一分每一秒的過去，銀時依然沒有更衣的打算，在家裡自在的穿著滿布草莓的底褲忙著家務事，從掃地、拖地、擦桌子跟洗衣服都摸了一輪，就是沒有去理會，踩在桌面膝蓋枕著抱枕雙手在大腿下帶有意味的摩娑的高杉，側躺著追著自己的目光。

縱使自己也很難受，莫名的身體就有了異樣，但僅僅是有了反應，真要說感覺的話就是突然受到刺激勃起這麼單純而已，可是頂著它確實不好受，每一步自己都會卡到內褲，在褲縫間若隱若現的。

墨綠的眼瞳慵懶的瞇著，追著抖動的柱身，以及因為步伐晃動著的囊袋，只是沒做出反應的去追著對方玩，高杉開不了口，但是朋友說只要玩上床就可以和好，而且確實兩人自從上次吵架好一會時間沒做了，縱使家務事銀時還是認份的撿起來做，高杉也只是默默的讓他來，習慣有時候就是這樣，好幾次銀時似乎想出聲說話，但是看到高杉的側臉，銀時住嘴了。

兩人為什麼而吵也有點模糊了，太多小事在那時給翻起來，指責的對方的不是，最後一聲冷哼他們陷入沈默直到今天。

快有一個月了吧…。雙手在大腿下方不安分的隱隱的按著腿間垂落的囊袋，枕頭則在自己胸口的按壓一次次撫慰著抬頭的性器，明明只是對銀時下藥而已怎麼自己也變得如此難耐。

想著，過去給銀時有力的撐開雙腿，擠入男人時厚實的腰幹給自己抓著，以及抵在入口的灼熱，散發著叫人難耐的溫度，調皮的在入口探望就是不願進入，縱使是幻想，但高杉人在客廳也沒辦法滿足自己幻想的狠狠插入自己，僅僅是跟想像中那般。

扭著臀部，高杉磨蹭著自己的難耐著開闔的蜜口，前方逐漸發熱發脹的性器也在腿間讓高杉難受，只是這麼一點小刺激完全不足腦中已經給肏弄的自己的模樣。深紅的肉刃一次次破入自己粉色的入口，男人重重按著自己大腿根部的抽插著，姿勢關係出入的狀況完全一清二楚的，抿著嘴，高杉稍稍挪動自己的胸口，光是幻想胸前的櫻紅就挺立得在外衣上都看得見，甚至因為磨蹭帶來的快感不住顫抖，差點兒從桌上摔下來，為了安全高杉這個人傾往沙發上深深埋著自己。

柔軟的沙發滿是兩人的味道，不巧的銀時的襯衫又這麼亂扔了，一整天辛勞的味道總是如此迷人，不自覺間高杉閉上眼開始吸取上頭的氣味，不知不覺間，喘息聲已經無法掩蓋。

一旁銀時不是沒主要到，只是多多少少還是想聽高杉求和的委屈，以及怎麼樣對自己下藥都是不應該的，要是過了幹得他下不了床那哀怨的眼神全說的都是阿銀的錯一樣，明明幕後黑手不是阿銀的呀，然而在怎麼委屈也沒躺在床上連手指移動都困難的高杉委屈。

湊往側躺的人的身旁，高杉從襯衫裡睜眼的瞬間，是粉色內褲裡探出的柱身。  
「喲…」冷戰許久的聽見銀時的聲音，滿是難耐的沙啞，深紅的性器隨著身上人一點點的靠近。

一腳跪在沙發上，銀時湊上前自己的性器，稍稍瞥了一眼那漲紅，高杉是有些不情願，最後還是閉眼張口含上男人的前端。

雙手按著男人的大腿，高杉仰頭的吞吐著，而銀時像是回應他一般大手順起高杉額前的髮絲扣在那小小腦袋的後頭、另一手則撫著高杉左臉的誇獎他做得很好。每一次都頂出自己口中的津液滿滿的浸染了睡衣的衣襟，像個剛長牙的孩子咿咿啊啊的不知道說些什麼，回過神來才發現那墨綠有些失神，給自己按上的手頂著差點過不了氣的說著，只可惜他的鬆開銀時沒聽見。

「咳咳……」難受的嗆咳著，高杉按著胸口依著沙發扶手，這一次男人整個跪在他身上。  
「不要……」側頭的閃避，跟銀時做已經夠累了，但是吞吐那長物更是苦差，一旦讓他不小心舒服起來，就有跟剛剛一樣按著頭差點忘了自己的的東西根本沒法給身下人全數包裹。不滿的推著男人的大腿高杉抗議道。

怎麼也不想好不容易可以說話就又吵起來，銀時帶著自己的硬物稍稍退步。

褪下高杉的褲子，銀時特意撩起對方衣物露出底頭櫻紅的乳首抬手輕輕的摳揉著。跪在高杉白淨的大腿上囊袋輕輕的蹭著光潔的腿部一同抓握著彼此的性器，早已經勃起甚至泌出前列腺液的性器一塊頂弄，一次次往前推的囊袋撞上硬挺時身下人總不住呻吟出聲，敏感得異常。

即在高杉的性器跳動著的同時，銀時鬆開它，看著它彈回主人的腹部。  
「唔嗯……」叫人難耐的癢，讓高杉不住抬手要繼續銀時停下的動作。  
「誒！不可以！」即使的抓住對方即將觸碰自己的手，銀時把它兩壓往高杉的頭頂。  
「……」難耐的盯著彼此，銀時不難注意到高杉垂下的眼瞳裡頭映照的是什麼，粉色的性器輕微的隨著高杉的反應浮動著，下頭的小球緊緊的順著高杉出力扭腰拍擊著自己。  
「高杉不覺得你還欠我什麼嗎？」  
「……」依然不願開口，確實當時他有想求原諒，但是突然總覺得也不全然是自己的錯，況且這時候問只是讓高杉空白的困惑自己是否這點有錯。  
「嘛…銀桑也沒那麼壞翻舊帳，就先論論現在吧？」深紅的長物惡意的蹭著高杉敏感的地方，留下餘熱讓人顫抖著，不自覺的高杉張開腿想納入銀時，只可惜對方是真的要處罰他的，抓起自己的性器拍打著高杉的下腹，甚至在那人通透著粉色的肌膚上留下一層紅痕。  
「銀時……」麻癢幾乎要高杉的下面麻木的感受不到任何刺激，但是卻又有一種來自深層的癢怎麼也撓不到的痛苦，為此高杉出聲叫喚銀時，粉色的唇為自己的出聲訝異，隨即咬住自己，而在嘴唇開始泛白前給銀時撫弄的鬆開。

迷濛的墨綠瞳，映照出銀時的臉龐，鼻尖討好的蹭著高杉，鼻息的溫熱讓高杉再一次閉眼，對方的唇輕輕的滑過眼皮，惹得高杉不住的輕顫。

銀時鬆開鉗制對方的手，忽然抵抗的力道沒了，高杉睜開眼對上跨坐在自己身上的男人脫去上衣，雖然自己也不算孱弱病態的體型，但是相較眼前男人的健壯，確實還是不太一樣，自己乳白的胸膛襯著乳尖恰好是粉色的模樣說起來也是銀時的愛好。

看著對方發愣總不是好事，一下子，銀時溫熱的掌心便包裹住自己的脆弱，好不容易稍稍分神不去注意的難耐。挺腰高杉沒法克制自己的去貼進那溫熱。  
「看著發呆呢？」  
「唔嗯…放進來」輕輕的捏了對方一把，硬物在裡頭不安的跳動著。  
「咦？」對於那細碎的聲音，銀時惡意的表示疑惑，低頭，銀白的捲毛輕輕搔弄著高杉的鼻尖，而在銀時感受到吐息變化貼近時狠狠咬了他一口意思自己的不滿。  
「…！！！！痛啊…高杉你」扯回自己的耳朵銀時瞪了眼高杉，對方一臉得意，但暈紅的臉蛋卻還是讓他的模樣不是什麼得逞的樣子，反倒是給逼急了一樣。

「嗯？」嘗試性的貼上前端，一個撩撥就忘了潤滑，雖然高杉的前端也已經足夠濕潤，甚至是差一點點就會射出的滴著液體，但是身後還是往常一樣，僅是早已習慣後穴給進入的反射收縮，要是這時候退開肯定會給高杉嫌棄，可能等等又要小吵，所以銀時貼上自己的前端，擼動著迫使自己去染濕對方，貼著對方的肩頭吸取味道，一面手竄入高杉柔軟的髮絲。

粗重的呼吸讓兩人都不住的渴求對方的觸碰，高杉即使費力也高挺著自己的腰間讓自己的性器去靠近男人的腰腹，好幾次都想自己助力的讓男人進入，但是濕滑的前端跟男人的動作幾次都是蹭過蜜口而已。

留下色情的黏液與收縮的蜜口，在銀絲的牽繫下顫抖著，直到一次高杉雙手按著銀時抽動的腰幹，才控制住對方的進入頭部。  
「哈啊……」喘息著。  
「你真是…」無奈對方的焦急，銀時停下動作低頭看著，高杉弓著腰只為了可以方便對方進入，雙手依然按著銀時就怕對方抽離，搖了搖頭，銀時只是怕傷了對方，所幸，蜜口只是緊緊的掐著自己。

起身，銀時伸手扶著高杉弓起的後腰。  
「等等可別後悔歐」說著。  
高杉似是做了回應的吞嚥口水，靜到叫人憋氣的客廳，銀時開始緩緩的推進。

高杉是習慣過，但是這快一個月的疏離，讓身後還是陌生了這硬物，只是柔軟還是在的，繃著四周，薄透的嫩皮似乎差一點點就要給撕裂一般，看的銀時害怕，縱使上頭沾有自己的液體水光淋漓的看得誘人也是如此。

深入的動作無限的給銀時放緩，讓本來以為銀時會一舉進入而憋氣的高杉，緩和時粗喘著。  
「快一點…到底…」  
「等等……唔嗯…高杉」高杉扭著腰，喚著，這加深銀時動作的難度，想來溫和是不可能得了，深呼吸一口後，銀時重重的埋入自己。

灼熱貫入時，高杉不住仰頭，無聲的喘著，胸膛為了緩和疼痛，一次次的起伏著，粉色的乳尖也完全的挺出，而早已經沒法在等候的性器，也跟著濺出些許白濁，只是還沒辦法軟去抽搐著。

「還好嗎…」帶著喘息，銀時還是不忘關心。  
「唔……嗯」點頭。  
「那就好」漾起微笑，似乎兩人只是在走廊相撞一般。

隨後是，按著高杉的肩頭，頂入自己，囊袋拍擊著每一次都響著。

戳弄著敏感促使高杉性器在過程從沒聽過淌流精液，跟隨銀時的抽插，甩動著沾在兩人腹部上，伴隨著低吼跟逐漸用力的埋入，銀時的灼熱也射入裡頭，順著男人沒停下的抽動帶出蜜口的淫靡模樣。

最後的原諒，還是由銀時來求的，看著躺在沙發上無力的伴侶，銀時是想笑，明明是對自己下藥，可是卻痛苦到高杉自己，簡直可愛得可以，看在這份上，銀時先是出聲。


End file.
